It is so cold when you're gone
by Kathleen-Key
Summary: 4x02: Hook and David team up to try and save Emma from the ice cave Elsa trapped her in. But not every thing can go as planned.


**Hi! So this is my very first fiction in English. I deeply apologize for all my grammatical and spelling mistakes. But I still hope you get to enjoy it.**

**This is a one shot that came to me after watching 4x02 White out. Possible spoilers in it if you haven't watched it yet. Enjoy and please, review!**

**I, of course, do not own Ouat's characters. I only love to play with them ^^**

* * *

><p><em>« Why did he stop me? Doesn't he want Emma to be safe?"<em>

Hook was angry. Scared also but mostly angry at the moment. How could David dare to stop him from trying to set Emma free from the ice? But then, maybe he was right when he said that it was not getting them anywhere. Following the prince silently, Hook could not stop his thoughts from going back to his love, hopping that she would be just fine. David said so, but he was not so sure.

-Where are we going? he asked abruptly, tired of the heavy silence between them allowing him to worry.

-Someone that can help. Hopefully...

Hook felt his stomach clinched as the prince finished his sentence. That meant trouble. And improbable help. They had just left the Dark one, who had given them nothing but irony. And a clue for the prince. The same prince who had then refused to share more than leading the way.

-So... You know that girl, Anna? Hook asked, not wanting the horrible silence back.

-Yeah, David answered simply. I met her back in the Enchanted Forest.

Hook hopped for more and kept quiet. But David did not continue his explanations. The pirate then gazed for a while at the talkie in his hand, both wanting and anxious of what might be shared through it.

-We're there, David suddenly said, bringing Hook back to earth.

Hook looked at this "there", this place where someone could help them in some way but might not want to. It was a butchery. A small one, with a few little sheep painted on the shop window.

-I'm going in by the front door. But I might not be very well received. Go by the back door, just in case.

Hook nodded, tidied the talkie in his long coat and left the prince. As soon as he was alone, he felt his heart hurting at the worry he had for Emma. He had not heard from her for a while now and he didn't know if it was good or bad. Shaking his head, and thoughts, he entered the place, instantly hearing David's voice. No surprise, he was arguing.

-You don't have you little helpers here, Peep...

-You're right, answered a woman with a strong accent and an obvious disgust in her voice. I just have one.

"Queue time" thought the pirate as he saw the look the lady gave to her huge knife. He rushed into the room as she raised her arm and using his hook, and his fear, he blocked her.

-Don't... do it!

To woman seemed fairly surprised. She was far from expecting someone from behind. David arrived at his side and pushed her hard against a cupboard.

-My daughter is in trouble. I need to find someone you branded.

_"What the hell is he talking about? Branded?"_ thought Hook, not understanding.

-I branded a lot of people, answered the women with no intention to help them and almost as ironic as the Dark One.

_"Well, at least, they understand each other. Good!"_

-Her name is Anna. She went by Joan back then.

-Do I look like I keep a record? Cause I don't.

-Then you know what I need. Hook! The back room. You're looking for a shepherd's crook.

To happy to oblige, Hook entered the back room, finding almost immediately what David had described. A bit covered in dust, leaning against the wall, the staff had a small flower bouquet attached on it. He took it with no shame whatsoever. He walked back into the main room, the woman reacting instantly.

-Hey! That's mine! Personal property!

David pushed her back. Hook held the staff tight, scared that this lady would rob him from this chance to save his Emma. However, he didn't feel sorry for the woman, Peep, if he was to believe David. She obviously had search for what was happening to her. Besides, he would have gone so much further to save his Swan.

-Ah... So in this world, you're a hero! she said with so much irony that Hook thought for a second that she was a feminine version of the Dark one.

David answered her something but Hook's attention was somewhere else. The talkie he had taken back in his hand after handing the staff over to David was buzzing. It was Elsa. She was the reason they were here. She was the reason Emma was trapped.

-Emma's not ok, said the disembodied voice. She's cold. Beyond cold. She just passed out. Please hurry to bring Anna back.

Hook felt his heart missing a beat. He could also feel the blood leaving his face as the news sank in him. He then heard David's voice calling anxiously for him.

-It's that woman, Elsa, he said with a blank voice, fear more than present, racing through his body toward his heart. She said Emma has passed out. She is freezing to death.

As he spoke the final words, he felt a dizziness flowing over him. Tears climbed up to his eyes but he managed to stay strong. David looked at him with the same fear. They shared one gaze and knew they had to rush back to the ice wall immediately.

* * *

><p>The journey back was short, but to Hook, it seemed much longer than all the years he had spend in Neverland, waiting for his revenge. David had only just stopped his car that Hook hurried out of it, running towards the ice wall, screaming Emma's name, knowing fully well his love would not hear him. David was close behind him, holding the staff. Taking the talkie out of Hook's hand, the prince called Elsa. The young woman answered quickly. As David talked with her, Hook kept trying to enter the ice cave both ladies were trapped in. Almost gently, David stopped him from attacking the ice with his hook again.<p>

-Elsa, please. You have to try or you'll both die!

-No, whispered the young woman with sadness. I won't. I don't fear the cold. I'll survive...

Hook looked at David with an unspeakable fear, his heart pounding in his ears, almost deafening him, adrenaline rushing through his veins. By that look, he begged the prince to do something. Anything. David supported his gaze, than looked at the wall, bringing the talkie back to his lips.

-Surviving is not enough. You have to live! He said with desperation.

-Where have you heard that? Elsa asked with surprise.

A small glow of hope passed through David's eyes.

-You know where! He answered. Your sister wouldn't want you to live alone in a cave.

It seemed Elsa had understood what to do. A long silence settled in. Hook was gazing impatiently at the wall. But as seconds turned into minutes, nothing was happening.

-I... I can't do it.

The sudden voice startled both the prince and the pirate. Hook grabbed the talkie without asking, pressing his fingers against it until they went blank.

-How's... How's Emma? He asked, unable to contain his fear any longer.

-Her lips are turning blue. And she hasn't awoken yet.

-Than if you can't do it for yourself, or your sister... Do it to save her!

* * *

><p>Elsa nodded at the talkie before putting it back on a small stalagmite. She gazed at Emma, curled up on the icy ground, shaking from the cold, eyes closed and lips turning more and more blue. This woman she had just met, this woman so similar to her, was dying. Slowly, but if she was not taken quickly to a warmer place, she was indeed going to die. Raising her hands towards the wall blocking them, she took a deep breath. Somehow, she managed to get a small control on her powers and a hole started to open in the ice.<p>

* * *

><p>-Emma! Hook screamed when some sort of hole created itself.<p>

As soon as the magic stopped acting, the pirate went in, reaching for his love. Elsa stood back, understanding, joining David on the outside. Letting himself fall on his knees beside Emma, Hook hesitated to touch her. She looked like porcelain. She seemed so pale, her lips so blue. She was no longer shaking all though he didn't know that she had been until now. Extending his hand to touch her cheek, he felt the cold of her skin. Suddenly more scared, he slid his hand along her jaw, touching her neck. It was not there. Not even faint. No heart beat. Nothing.

-No... he whispered, feeling once again his heart missing a beat. Emma!

Dragging her gently to his knees, bringing her head closer to his body, he caressed her hair.

-Don't go... Please... Come back to me...

He was holding her tight, wanting her body to warm up, wanting her beautiful eyes to gaze at him again. He cursed the Dark one, who had held them back for quite a long time. Than at the woman whose staff they had needed. But he knew it was useless. Once again, he had to witness his love being murdered. Emma's heart had stopped; the cold had taken her away. And her being gone brought another kind of cold in him. Soothing her slowly, he felt his tears, which he had held back for too long now, falling down his face. The sudden warm was burning him, but he didn't care.

-Emma... Please...

He had felt like he should talk but as soon as he had, he broke down. Leaning his head to meet hers, he kept soothing her, crying from the pain, the void inside of his heart. His hook caught her arm and he caressed her hair softly. A hand on his shoulder surprised him but his only reaction was to hold Emma closer, tighter.

-Killian... We have to go. You have to get out of here.

-No... he whispered back, still crying. I won't leave her.

David heard his broken voice. He heard his pain, his tears and he understood that his love for Emma was... had been... more than real. The prince also understood that it was the third time Hook had to watch someone he cared a great deal about die without him being able to do anything about it. And even if he himself had just lost his first-born, his child, he felt like his pain was far from Hook's.

-You won't. But if you don't come out...

-What's out there for me? Hook said, interrupting the prince, raising his head a bit. If Emma's not there anymore... I'd rather stay here, by her side, and die with her.

David turned his head to a man in white, waiting outside. He gave him a small sign and the man entered.

-Killian. Be reasonable.

-My reason is gone... whispered the pirate, letting his head meet Emma's again, more tears coming down his cheeks.

And he stayed there, holding and soothing the cold body of his Swan, more broken than ever.

* * *

><p>David had finally convinced him to come to a warmer place, but Hook could not feel cold or hot anymore. Actually, he was not able to feel anything else apart from his pain. He was standing up in front of a door, knowing all too well what was behind. His tears had stopped, but not his heart, despite what he had wished. Emma's name was all he could think of. Well, that and the fact that she was gone. David and his wife came out of the room. Mary Margaret had a few tears but she couldn't fake that much any sadness. Of course, she had lost a daughter but she barely got to know her. She was just starting to be someone in their lives. The lady had a faint smile as she held the door for him. Lifelessly, he entered. Emma was lying on a white bed, her clothes still on. Her golden hairs were surrounding her head and shoulders like a halo. Even in death, she was breathtaking. She seemed so peaceful. Maybe barely asleep, but Hook knew different. After a long moment spend at watching her, the pirate finally got closer. He took her hand and kissed it as if nothing had happened. She was a little warmer than he remembered. He than caressed her hair, putting a few back in place. Than her cheek, softly, gently. And feeling one single warm tear coming down his eye, he leaned down to capture her lips one last time. The tear fell on her cheek and found its way to her lip as he rose again, both wanting to run away and to kill himself right there. He chose neither of those options, wanting someone to remember Emma as she truly deserved. Instead, he climbed on the bed, passing an arm behind her neck, and he lay down besides her, feeling as cold inside as she was outside.<p>

-I love you, Emma Swan. And if I must live another hundred years before I am blessed by death, so be it. Because through that time, you will be remembered. I'll keep trying to be a better man for you and for your boy. I promise.

Another tear fell on Emma's lips as Killian repeated his vow to her.

* * *

><p>From far, far away, almost to faint to be felt, helped by the love the pirate had for her, one beat moved Emma's heart.<p> 


End file.
